Generally when a terminal such as a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a PC) etc. accesses any network resource (a machine on the network), the URI (uniform resource identifier) of the machine is specified by the FQDN (fully qualified domain name). For example, when a PC accesses a Web server having the machine name “www” located in the domain “fujitsu.com”, it is common to specify the name www.fujitsu.com to access the server.
There is a system capable of accessing a machine from an external network by specifying the FQDN in a method similar to the method described above when a portable telephone terminal in a mobile communication network is assumed as the machine on the network. In this system, it is necessary to assign a host name to each portable telephone terminal (for example, patent document 1).
However, since the portable telephone terminal itself has not joined the IP network, a database is required to convert a “host name” into an “intra-network address of the terminal” (to solve the name) in the mobile communication network.
As the prior art technology, there is a system of defining a telephone number as a host name in the IP telephone system. However, the system has the disadvantages that the host name cannot be changed for a user convenience, and it is hard for a user to discriminate the host name.
In addition, when a unique host name other than a telephone number is newly defined, it is necessary to add a “host name” field to an existing database having a “telephone number” field and a “mail account” field as illustrated in FIG. 1. Furthermore, it is also necessary to separately provide a device for adding a host name field to a record when a name not automatically generated from existing unique information (a mail account etc.) is set as a host name, and to provide the device for a user. Then, there is an increasing number of steps to be performed to use the system.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-152253